Death Note 2- Prologue
by VHAL9000
Summary: (The Prologue or the beginning to a Death Note 2, if there was one. Continued from the Director's cut of the Original Death Note series.) After Light Yagami's death, a new unknown Shinigami goes to Ryuk for information on the human world. Afterwards, he drops his death Note, and to his surprise, a girl picks it up. What will the girl do with this black notebook?


Light Yagami knew he lost when he was shot thousands times from Matsuda. Luckily he was able to leave the warehouse with a couple of wounds. Lucky of him, Mikami was a good distraction for those agents, as he bought him enough time to escape. As Light ran slowly, he didn't feel sorry for the Kira Supporter. He was just a pawn, easily manipulated and controlled like Misa Amane.

_You lost Light_. Ryuk thought as he sat above a pipe.

Light ran and ran until he found another building that was barren and empty.

_Remember I said to you that I will be the one that will write your name in the notebook? Now is the time. If even they catch you, who knows how long you'll be in prison to rot, and I don't want to wait that long to kill you. You will die here_. Ryuk thought, as he began to write Light's name in his Death Note.

Light knew he couldn't walk anymore, so he sat on the stairs, waiting for his moment to die.

_It has been fun, Light. You did amuse me for a while_. Ryuk spoke, as he finished writing his name.

After a while, Light Yagami died of a heart attack, and died on the steps of the abandoned building.

30 Minutes later, the FBI Agents found Light's body in the building.

"That's him." Matsuda spoke. "He's dead."

"Well that ends it." Aizawa answered. "We should head back."

"But shouldn't we do something with his body?" Matsuda asked.

Aizawa answered bluntly, "There's nothing to do."

Soon after they all left.

A year later, in the Shinigami world, an unnamed Shinigami approached a group of Shinigami on the whereabouts of Ryuk.

"I'm looking for Ryuk." He spoke.

"Why do you want to see him for?" One Shinigami asked. "He's boring."

"Yeah there's no fun in seeing him." Another said.

"Yes, you're not making sense." A Third one said.

"Okay tell me!" The Unnamed Shinigami shouted, as he swung his weapon. "I heard he's here. There's a Shinigami that went to the Human World, and did something interesting."

After a while, the unnamed Shinigami had found Ryuk's whereabouts, and limped up the stairs slowly, in a manner that is similar to Light Yagami's.

Finally, he found what he was looking for as he noticed the old Shinigami looking into the dull grey sky.

It took a while before Ryuk eventually acknowledged the other Shinigami's presence, and slowly turned his head to face him.

"Who are you?" Ryuk asked.

"I have come to see you." The "No Name" Shinigami replied. "I have something to ask you."

"Something?" Ryuk asked.

"You'd find it worth your time." No name replied, as he threw an apple to Ryuk.

Ryuk chuckles. "I would prefer an apple more juicy." He starts to eat the Shinigami apple.

"I want to go to the human world. I'm tired of this sluggish world." No Name complained. "I heard the human world is interesting."

Ryuk stared at the other Shinigami. "It's boring to watch people whine in a boring world. But man who tried to change the world is interesting."

Ryuk turned his head the other way. "I'm bored now. I'll tell you about it now to pay you back for that unsavory apple. That's right. It's the story of a man who tried to become a god."

_Someone must do it. We must not continue it. I will become the God of a New World. _

Ryuk reminisced about the past. He looked at his Death Note one last time, which still had Light Yagami's name written down. "You were not God. You were…" His eyes suddenly became wider, as he realized who the Unnamed Shinigami was.

"Gone already." He answered, as he began to chuckle. "You should go take a look. Someone will pick up the note if you are lucky, and you will get to see something that you will never forget for the rest of your life."

He looked up at the sky for a moment. "Am I right, Light?"

Meanwhile the Unnamed Shinigami had reached the end of the flight of stairs. He walked through the portal and into the human world, where no human dared to see him. In fact, no human could ever see him, unless they touched his Death Note.

With great curiosity, No Name dropped his Death Note on the grass. Like the predecessor before him, he waited for someone to pick it up. People walked past it, and No Name groaned at the sight of their stupidity. How can they miss a black notebook standing in the middle of nowhere? It was preposterous!

Finally, to the Shinigami's delight, a teenage girl with brunette hair picked up the Black Death Note.

"Death Note?" The Girl asked, as she observed the Cover. "What kind of sick joke is this?"  
"The Person whose name is written in the Death Note will die." She spoke quietly to herself.

_Well I better test this out at home. _The girl thought, as she placed the notebook in her bookbag.

At home, the brunette looked at the Death Note for a minute.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I need to try this out." She spoke quietly, as she began to write the name of a corrupt Politician in Japan. Seconds later, the politician died of a heart attack. News of his death spread through the girl's television, and internet.

"I can't believe I did that." The girl spoke, as she covered her mouth, while looking at her laptop.

"So you have discovered the powers of the Death Note." A voice spoke.

"Whose there?" The Brunnete shivered.

"Behind you." The voice spoke again, and the girl turned around to see a monster with goggles, scythe, and a tie.

"What are you?" The Girl asked.

The Shinigami cackled a bit. "I'm a shinigami."

"Have you c-come to take my life?" The Girl stammered.

"Not exactly, you see that notebook you picked belongs to me." The Unnamed Shinigami stated, pointing to the notebook.

"Do you want it back?" The Girl asked.

"No, it belongs in the human world. You keep it." The Shinigami insisted.

"Alright." The girl spoke.

"Got a name?" The Shinigami asked.

"Hikari." The girl replied.

"Alright Hikari, what are you gonna do next?" No Name spoke curiously.

"I don't know." The Girl answered. "Is this what Kira used to kill all his enemies?"

"Perhaps." No name replied.

"I don't want to be another murderer." Hikari replied.

"Then give it back to me. Your memories of this this encounter and the death Note will disappear." The Shinigami said.

"No." Hikari spoke, surprising the death god.

"Hm?"

"I want to keep this death Note. I'll do a better job than Kira could ever do. I will clear crime rates faster, and I will the new goddess of the new world." Hikari declared.

_Ryuk was right in the end. This will be interesting._ No name thought.

"By the way, what is your name? I don't want to call you No Name all the time." The Brunette asked.

"Call me Light." The Shinigami replied, and the Brunette froze at the sound of the name.


End file.
